Aten Khalis
History (Submitted by Prof) Aten Khalis: ~2500 BCE The third son of King Khufu and his Queen consort Chay, Khalis never expected to one day sit upon the throne, especially as his parents were seen as gods, sent from the heavens. Instead of learning diplomacy and matters of the court, Khalis chose to serve the kingdom in another capacity. He studied warfare with his father's champion, Teth-Adam, practiced the art of the blade with his mother, and became a pupil of their court magician Nabu. Khalis' abilities earned him the respected epithet, Aten, a reference to the son god Ra's many aspects. He became a revered wizard, a champion second only to Teth-Adam, and a captain of the royal guard. He served his parents honorably and wished to only do so for eternity. Following one elder brother's murder at the hands of Hath-Set in a ploy to lure both Khufu and Chay into a vulnerable position, Khalis became an heir to the throne. As his remaining brother did not have any children following Hath-Set's massacre, Khalis was expected to one day assume the mantle upon the death of his brother and began studying the royal court and matters of diplomacy, but it was fair to say such matters did not favor him. About the time that his reincarnated parents caught and murdered Hath-Set, Khalis' brother was dying of a wasting disease. Khalis was the son on the throne when winged figures presented Hath-Set's head before the court, proclaiming justice had been served. In response to this, Khalis declared his parents exalted and ordered all worship in the kingdom be devoted to them. Both Teth-Adam and Nabu advised Khalis against this, reasoning that his parents had been murdered by Hath-Set for defying the gods of Egypt and he would be proclaimed a heretical pharaoh, but Khalis did not wish to listen to such counsel. When his short reign ended, his mentor Nabu had abandoned him and his general Teth-Adam had led the party of Khandaq Revolutionaries which put the king in chains, dragging him through the city and announcing his execution to be held on the steps of the temple in one month's time. While in captivity, Teth-Adam visited Khalis often and when it came time to ask his former student's last request, Teth-Adam heard Khalis' wish. Khalis asked that he be given a chance to serve the world again if it be the gods' will and added that "Nabu oversaw my birth, let him oversee my burial." And so it was that Khalis met his end and was buried in a modest tomb, wrapped in bandages prepared by Nabu to honor Khalis' wish. Aten Khalis: 1987 - Present When the Manhattaning destroyed much of Cairo, many descendants of Khalis' perished. The power of their souls reanimated the heretical king. In his quest for vengeance against the "false god Osterman", Khalis became a subject of a SHADE inquiry and was captured by the shadow organization. When they realized he could make a useful ally, Khalis went from prisoner to agent of SHADE. He's been an active member of the team since. Though he has since reconsidered his one-sided campaign of vengeance against the perpetrators of the Intrinsic Bombings, focusing instead on the protection of mankind as a whole and its Earth-mother, Khalis often gives voice to his bloodthirsty intentions should he ever get a hold of the likes of Adrian Veidt, Jon Osterman, Rorschach, or any of their co-conspirators.Network Files: Aten Khalis Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Khalis creeps me out. No, not because he's a corpse. I happen to get along famously with many corpses. No, it's his personality. He's old-fashioned, angry, and has little to no sense of humor. I've only ever heard him laugh when he was cleaning monster viscera off his blade. Some of the others say he's cool and I just don't know him that well, but... I don't know. Threat Assessment Resources * Human Revenant Physiology: Khalis is a mummy, an undead creature whose corpse has been mummified and reanimated by mystical means. Mummies are often animated to protect a location, such as their own or their master's tomb. In the circumstances of Aten Khalis, his soul returned to his body, along with those of his descendants to protect the world as a whole. ** Enhanced Resilience: Khalis has no ability to feel pain. He can be shot clean through his torso by a shotgun at point-blank and keep fighting. This guy is difficult to put down. Maybe impossible. ** Eldritch Stamina: Khalis lacks many physical weaknesses. Likewise, he has no need to rest, isn't affected by changes in temperature, and has no need to consume food or water. Being dead, his body does not become strained by exertion, though it may suffer damage through wear and tear and be hindered by extreme environments. ** Eldritch Strength: Khalis is stronger than his small frame suggests due to the mystical energies contained in his form. He has Class II Enhanced Strength ** Immortality: Khalis does not age. He may rot without his bandages. * Legendary Swordsman: Trained by his mother and father in the art of warfare, Khalis is a skilled warrior mage who channels his magic through his blades. * Sorcery: Khalis was a master sorcerer in life and he retains that knowledge and now possesses even greater power in death. Though he can cast spells and engage in rituals and occult practices at any time, he is more adept at performing magic under the light of the sun as he knows ways to channel the sun's own essence into his magics for greater effect. ** Intu hatnamu: A sleeping spell. ** Sayatimu aistaeadatak: A restoration spell that restores targets to their original forms. However, this spell does not work on targets that have remained in such a state for a long enough period that it has become their natural (or supernatural) form (ex. Nina and Myrra). * Swords of Nabu: Khalis possesses both the True Blade of Khufu, an ancient Nth Metal relic with an eternally sharp edge, and the Righteous Sword of Chay, an enchanted blade by which his magic can be channeled. Both of these weapons were forged by Nabu and given to Khalis at his coronation. * Bandages of Khalis: At Aten's request upon death, the bandages that cover Khalis' remains were alchemically treated by Nabu. These burial wraps are enchanted to absorb mystical energies and contain that power inside the remains of Khalis so that he might continue to serve his people when he was needed. The bandages are more resilient than normal bandages and mend themselves from most forms of damage if left under the light of the sun or exposed to magic energy. The bandages act as a collective reservoir of essence which Khalis can tap into to power incantations and passively restore his body to a state as capable as living tissue despite its rotten appearance. If another has wounds, Khalis can remove a portion of his bandages and use them to treat the others injury which will heal at an accelerated rate and the bandage covering the wound will simply turn to dust upon the injuries' mending. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Decay: Khalis may be vulnerable to decay if deprived of his bandages for a prolonged period of time. * Prone to Violent Outbursts: He is easily taunted into a fight. * Archaic Strategy: Khalis has an outdated sense of battlefield tactics. * Code of Honor: He is honorable to a fault, and easily manipulated by those who prey on such behavior. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Wraps has a Threat Assessment Ranking of 100, marking him as a Severe Threat. Notes * Aten Khalis is a composite of pre-Flashpoint Aten and post-Flashpoint Khalis.(Earth-27 Rosters) Creature Commandos Links and References * Appearances of Aten Khalis * Character Gallery: Aten Khalis Category:Characters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Deceased Category:Composite Character Category:Immortality Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:Occultism Category:Magic Category:Asexual Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Egyptians Category:Submitted by Prof Category:Monarchs Category:Royalty Category:Government Agents Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:Severe Threat